


Mega Horse

by Shiorins



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Chaos Ensues, Crack, Fire, Gen, Horses, Mass Collaboration, Moses makes a cameo, Multi, Other, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorins/pseuds/Shiorins
Summary: Shigure's kitchen just caught fire! CHAOS ENSUESAs a Fruits Basket Discord we challenged ourselves to write a collab fic one sentence at a time. This is the result. We hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Sohma Shigure/House
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Mega Horse

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank everyone that participated:  
> Riddleafar (Snyuuk)  
> JujYFru1T  
> Yuho (Geoduck)  
> EmiJoy  
> onewordtest  
> lonefaith  
> yayananana  
> KrisCreations  
> kiridork  
> Shiorins (myself)

It was a bright summer day, when suddenly Shigure smelled something burning in the kitchen.

 _Oh, dear,_ he thought, _what has Yuki-kun managed to burn this time?_

He sat, continuing to read his newspaper, secure in his conviction that nothing he did would prevent destruction of his home.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, dark smoke was pouring out of the fish grill.  
At that moment, Yuki walked into the room. "Is something burning?" he asked Shigure.

So, Yuki wasn't at fault. That meant Shigure would have to...move. _Ugh._

"Yuki-kuuuuun, please take pity on this poor, beleaguered artist and see what the commotion is about? It isn't good for my artistic soul and creative rhythm to remove myself from this position".

Suddenly, the loud booming of footsteps tumble down the stairs as Kyo slams his way into the dining room. ”WHAT THE HELL IS SOMEONE BURNING?!!” Kyo yelled in a panic.

Shigure looked up from his newspaper only to have his vision fogged by a toxic cloud of smoke. Suddenly alarmed, he put down his newspaper and walked to the kitchen following Kyo's foot steps.

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure ran into the kitchen to see a panicking Tohru fanning the smoke coming out of the fish grill with a dish cloth.

"Oh no oh no oh no," she was saying, flapping frantically at the billowing smoke. "I don't know what happened and it won't stop!"

"I don't know what could have happened, I set the grill to heat up, and then I went to wash my hands and... I'M SO SORRY!" Tohru cried as she opened the grill to reveal the charred remains of three taiyaki.

"How is it smoking so much?" Yuki wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant smell.

"Is that ... taiyaki?" asked Kyo. "How the hell'd that end up there?"

"Boys," said Shigure, "does it really matter, how and why? Tohru-chan, why don't you kill the heat and clean up the taiyaki? Problem solved, and I can go back to my paper."

"It was for you!!" she sobbed, continuing to flap and flail at the smoke that billowed into the kitchen. "I was going to surprise all of you with hot taiyakiiiii"

Suddenly, she started coughing like crazy, having issues catching her breath. “How much smoke did you inhale?!” A suddenly appearing Isuzu asked.

Kyo scrunches up his nose, "Ugh, it's Rin."

Rin ignored the impudent Kyo. She looked out the kitchen window to see the crowd of horses that chased her to Shigure's house, "Tch, I thought I lost them."

Suddenly the ever-reliable paper-boy charged inside the house, sobbing as he said: "I'm so sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but I was run into the house by a pack of wild horses!"

Tohru squeaked; Kyo squawked; Shigure just stared; and Yuki and Rin said identical "Oh, no"s", as the beleaguered boy kept running, right toward Rin.

Nobody even noticed as Makoto Takei, wearing a ballet tutu, being chased around the pond in the garden, was chased by geese.

To everyone's great dismay, the geese slowly morphed into yet more horses. There were too many horses.

The horses became a whirlwind stampede charging straight towards Shigure's house. Shigure cried.

But then, who should appear?! Why, it was Moses! Brandishing his staff, the horses split into two groups, just narrowly avoiding the house.

IN THEIR SCREAMING TERROR,THE HORSES MERGED INTO ONE GIANT HORSE.

Isuzu, also a horse after the ever reliable paper boy bumped her and Yuki dazzled him away, was beyond done with this. She scooped Tohru onto her back and galloped away to a hospital.

That one horse ride made Tohru have the hots for Rin and Shigure got food poisoning from attempting to eat the burnt food.

Shigure woke with a sudden fright, relief filled him that it was all just a dream. Looking around the room, his heart sank as all around him was his house burned to ash, "My-MY HOUSE." He sobbed as Tohru rode away on the back of Isuzu while holding a flamethrower, he had it coming.


End file.
